An Enternity In Hell  I Guess
by Mischa-BlackCherry
Summary: Pip is dead and in hell. Damien seems to glad to see him and why are they teenagers?


_This is my first SP story, thought of it because I only just found out that Pip was presumably dead. (Living in Ireland, not getting new episodes as quick as the rest of you)_

_One thing I must stress, I forgot that Mormons only got into heaven buuuut, how could anyone not let that darling little British boy into heaven anyways~_

**Summary: **Pip is dead and in hell. Damien seems to glad to see him and why are they teenagers?

**Pairing:** It's a Dip fic~

**Warning: **My failness, most likely OOC and Pips lack of Britishness

* * *

_It's so warm ... and dark .._

"Pip?"

_Who's Pip ... oh ... me ... who's calling me ..._

"C'mon Pippers, get up!"

The blondes memories came flooding back and he shot up with a terrified scream.

"Pip! Woah! Calm down, will ya?" The Brit looked around the dark room, hands touching his body. He wasn't under the metal foot of that robot anymore, no blood, no anything, except for the fact that he was about six years older.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" He cried out, looking around at the other occupant of the room, a face he never thought he'd see again. Damien.

The demon bo- no, teen smirked a little. "Finally, I thought I wasted my time fixing you up. You okay, Pip?"

The blond was still so confused. He remembered dying ... and that's it. "Damien, where are we?" Pip asked, touching his own face.

The other grinned, getting off the bed. "We're in hell Pippers! I got Dad to pull a few strings to get ya down here!"

The British boy swallowed hard, standing up, he wasn't used to his new height and he stumbled right into Damiens arms. Once he saw their predicament, he couldn't bring himself to move, he did have quiet a crush on the demon, as odd as it sounds. "Why?"

The black haired male furrowed his brow. "Why? Well ... I didn't want you to be stuck up in heaven is all, it'd be borin' up there and they won't let me see ya!"

Pip huffed, standing up straight, folding his arms. "Did you not think I'd be perfectly happy up there? And what have you done to my body?"

Damien smirked yet again "One; I know you'd be miserable without me. Two; I got Dad to pull a few more strings to make us older, isn't that cool? Listen, I don't sound so squeaky now!"

The blond flushed a little. "Wh-what on earth makes you think I-i'd be miserable without you?"

The son of Satan gave a short laugh before pinning the British male to the bed with lightening speed. "Because I've been watching you Pip, I know you missed me."

Pip lowered his eyes, trying to will away the blush on his cheeks "Th-that's absurd Damien, wh-why would I miss a t-terror like you."

Damien sighed, this was harder than he thought. He never knew Pip could be so stubborn about his feelings. He took a more direct approach. "Fuck, Pip, I love you, okay?"

The blonde let out a shuddering breath, he was happy that his feelings had been returned and finally smiled at the demonic teen. "Well, I love you too, I just was afraid to say anything in case you would be cruel to me."

The red eyed male groaned internally, did Pip really think he was that bad? "Nah, wouldn't do that to you Pip. But, I will do this to you." He grinned, roughly pressing his lips to the younger teens, forcing his tongue into the others mouth. Pip groaned wrapping his arms around the demons neck, kissing back just as passionately, he was addicted to Damien just after that.

Suddenly, the black haired boy pulled away in favor of attacking the others neck with harsh little bites. The blond cried out softly, shuddering in an odd pleasure. "M-more ..." he whispered breathlessly.

Damien, being slightly sadistic pulled away completely. "No. That's all you're getting today, Pip."

Pip growled, sitting up. "That's hardly fair, Damien!" he cried indignetly. The demon shrugged, grabbing the others hand and pulling him off the bed.

"I'm not fair, get used to it, babe. C'mon, we're going out." The Brit groaned, letting the other drag him into the depths of hell, but when they got back, there'd be no stopping Pip from getting what he wanted, he died for this chance.

* * *

This would've turned into smut but ...

**I FEAR WRITING SEX SCENES **

Review if you like.**  
**


End file.
